


A slave's thoughts on being called to serve…

by AlexiCyn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dom/sub, Gen, Master/Slave, Owner/property
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-25
Updated: 2004-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 23:50:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexiCyn/pseuds/AlexiCyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something I wrote while on a plane in 2004. My Muse seems to be more active the less I am in control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A slave's thoughts on being called to serve…

A slaves thoughts on being called to serve…  


You call to me  
A sound soft and sweet 

And yet, my soul trembles 

For I know not what awaits me. 

My fate, one of my own choosing

To serve You. 

Bow down before the

One that is my Better. 

Yes choose.

I chose to serve.

And in doing so, relinquished

All rights to choose. 

Confusing no?

And yet, so perfectly simple. 

The choice? 

To give up all right to choose. 

Consensual non-consent 

Confusing no? And yet . . . . . . 

I must go, She who decides my fate  
awaits me. 

© September 25th 2004 By Alexi Bonds

**Author's Note:**

> © September 25th 2004 By Alexi Bonds aka AlexiCyn
> 
> No beta checker.
> 
> D/s, O/p, or M/s. I think all could fit here, one way or another... 
> 
> In case you are wondering, I am the D.O.M. :D


End file.
